The Black Cover
by Spirit of the Skies
Summary: Nexu V is a planet that has never been successfully explored. Captain Kirk and his team are to go to the planet. What the crew members find will be a memory of pain, darkness, and that feeling that tells you you are insane. Discontinued Sorry issues!
1. Madness

**The Black Cover**

**Summary: Nexu V is a planet that has never been successfully explored, however once again Captain Kirk and his team are forced to do the impossible and go to explore the desert planet. What the crew members find however, will be a memory of pain, darkness, and that feeling that tells you you are insane. **

**Chapter One: Madness**

**Setting: The bridge of the USS Enterprise**

"Captains Log, Stardate… Uhh.."

Kirk rubbed his forhead trying to remember the date. He finally decided to tell a yeoman to add it in later.

"We have been orbiting the planet Nexu V for seven hours with no communication between the _Enterprise_ and the planets surface, which the scanners show, contains life. I have been debating whether or not to attempt a landing party and if so, who to send. Nexu V has only been explored once before during an expidition in which the explorers, 255 men and women of the USS Revolutionary, a science ship, never returned. That was two years ago."

Captin Kirk hit a button ending the recording. Mr. Spock looked over from where he'd been getting more information on the planet. "Captin, the planets atmosphere, as I said before, is oxygen-nitrogen at a level capable of sustaining human life. It appears to be at a technological ability equal to 2020 on earth. However human life seems to be composed of nomads." Spock said with his typical calm voice. The charts could read ridiculously odd readings- and they had in times past- and Spock would talk as calmly as a confident student answering a simple question.

The bridge remained quiet and most of the crewmen looked over at Kirk awaiting any orders or questions.

"Uhura?" Captain Kirk had no reason to finish the question, it had been asked fifteen times within the seven hour orbit.

"Nothing sir." Uhura said, much in the same manner as Spock, calm and impassive.

"Captain may I request that I lead a landing party down on the planets surface." Spock asked, a raised eyebrow adding volume to his words.

McCoy, who happened to be on the bridge looked over, a surprised expression that he was fighting to keep from bursting into a laugh, played on his features. "No Spock, but you have authorization to lead one in the core of the planet!"

Kirk suppressed a snicker and opened his mouth to arbitrate but he was having too much trouble holding in his laughter. Spock turned to face McCoy. "That is illogical Doctor the cor-"

McCoy walked off the bridge before the first officer could finish, muttering something about green blood and pointy ears. Spock looked over at Kirk. "I believe Dr. McCoy should have his hearing checked."

Kirk shook his head still suppressing giggles. "I'm sure Dr. McCoy's hearing is fine." Spock gave a look of confusion but seemed to accept Kirks answer as he turned back to his station. "Mr. Sulu any changes?" Kirk asked.

"None, still maintaining orbit sir." Sulu replied.

"I'm beginning to vant a pot of coffee and a relief." Chekov said sounding rather irritated.

Kirk rose from his chair and leaned over the railing just behind Spock. "Spock go ahead and chose two crewman and a pair of security guards and beam down."

Chekov said something Kirk didn't quite catch but Sulu, who was looking horrified at Chekov, apparently had. Chekov started beating his head on the machinery in front of him. Sulu turned rather uncertainly away from the ensign and pretended to be busy with something.

Kirk went over to stand above Chekov and looked back at Spock who was waiting patiently for a release. One good thing about Spock, Kirk realized, is that he followed orders to the letter and rarly argued. "And Spock take this… hooligan with you. Mr. Chekov, what is wrong." Kirk asked with a rather irritated sigh.

Chekov raised his head revealing the beginning of a large red mark on his forehead. "You don't vant to know sir."

Kirks face- in fact his eyes alone, said it all. Chekov swallowed nervously. "I accidently hit the phaser button firing and-"

"With no phasers prepared the ships phaser banks are going to be in need of repair." Kirk finished.

"Vell sir that vill giwe the bored crevmen something to do." Chekov said.

Kirk smiled and looked over to a nearby crewman signaling him to take over. The crewman did so and settled into Chekov's chair as the ensign got up. Kirk and Chekov head towards the elevator, moving aside as a crewman came out.

Spock watched them leave and then pressed a button to turn on his intercom. "Engineer Scott?" He only had to wait a second before a crackle and cough alerted him to someone replying.

"Aye Mr. Spock?" Scotty's voice came over loudly on the intercom and several, including Spock covered their ears. Uhura tapped some buttons and look around apologetically.

"You there?" Scotty's voice had lost much of its former volume and was now at a reasonable level.

"Yes, Mr. Scott I'm beaming down onto the planets surface and would like you to accompany me." Spock said, as always his voice held no emotion whatsoever.

"You must've known how much I wanted to get out of the engine rooms lately. Aye sir. Meet you in ten minutes in the transporter room, Scotty out." The intercom died and Scotty's excited voice stopped coming into the room.

Spock grabbed another quick look at his computer noting the readings and then headed towards the elevator. He moved aside as Kirk stepped off with a steaming cup in hand. Others began to eye him enviously. Kirk looked around like he was sizing up his enemy. "Doctors orders." He said. Spock cast him a look.

"I find the human nature to lie quite illogical, Captian." Spock said. Kirk gave Spock a light shove sending the Vulcon into the elevator before he could protest.

_In the Transporter room…_

Spock nodded to Chekov and Scotty as he entered the transporter room. Chekov began to laugh the second Spock walked passed them to look at the transporter and check the coordinates. Scotty gave Mr. Spock an odd glance and the Vulcon, used to odd looks, ignored it. Suddenly Chekov came forward and the Vulcon felt his shirt pulled from behind and a ripping sound had more giggles coming off of Scotty.

The Vulcon turned and Chekov held up a sheet of paper with the words 'Mad Scientist' on it. Spock gave the Vulcon equivalent to a completely puzzled human look.

"Mr. Chekov if you are indeed so angry, perhaps I should find someone else to accompany myself and Mr. Scott-"

"It was on YOUR back!" Chekov protested. Spock cocked his head.

"Indeed? Fascinating." Spock said in almost a sardonic tone.

The Engineer and Russian shook there heads. One of these days someone was going to have to give Spock a theasurous so he could look up the other words for 'fascinating' and use them too.

The three stepped onto the transporter and the man on duty energized at a nod from Spock.

_On the Bridge…_

Kirk sat in his chair not really noticing the crew but instead thinking, his instincts were warning him of trouble. His mind screamed at him to order the landing party up. His spirit, though always brave in the ace of danger was often the one thing that kept his head held high in the face of trouble or danger. When his brother used to fight with Kirk over petty things Kirk used to put on a 'brave face' that had his brother laughing until Kirk eventually attempted a physical fight.

Sometimes he won, sometimes Sam won, and sometimes one of their parents or someone watching them would intervene. However every time Kirk engaged an enemy in hand to hand combat he always felt better imagining it was Sam.

How Kirk missed him. Sam had died before Kirk had reached the planet, Sam's wife died shortly after they got there. Too bad they found the cure too late.

Of course after the incident Kirk had to continue to keep a brave face. Which he did. Uhura or McCoy would sometimes ask if he was alright. Uhura in that motherly tone that was natural to women and McCoy in his ever-present doctor tone.

Kirk had shrugged them off. Finally deciding that worrying about Sam wasn't going to bring him back Kirk kept strong and stable in the face of his crew. However when his was in bed alone in his room pondering the monotony of normal ship life memories would come back to haunt him and the brave Captain of the Enterprise sometimes finds he's cried himself to sleep. Even Captians have feelings.

Sulu pressed a few more buttons and smiled. "Phaser banks have now 45 power Captain."

Kirk mentally rolled his eyes. That was a big difference compared to the 42 last reported. He wondered when Spock would call in and if it would be soon. He heard the doors open and didn't even bother to turn around. In the next instant he was in a head lock and was beginning to lose eyesight from loss of air…

**OO! Pardon the cliffie... I suppose I'll get a couple nasty responses for that.** **You don't mind do you...?**


	2. Mayhem

**The Black Cover- Chapter Two**

**Sorry again for the delay! Stupid document uploader! Anyway, I know I sent several of you copies and I fixed a few of the mistakes you might've noticed.**

_On the planets surface… _

Five humans began materializing out of nowhere. She saw them and instantly felt sorry. They would meet the same fate her parents had two years ago. Since then she'd been on her own. How tempting it was to run up to them and explain what would happen however the Great One would by now already know they were here and the last thing she would want to do is run into him- again.

She still remembered his face. Completely red-orange and with bright violet eyes he was not a neither common nor wanted sight especially out here. Out here where his people ran free and if he summoned them telepathecally they would attack or even kill.

She wished she could remember those Morse Code patterns her mother had taught her. Alas, her memory didn't think those letters as important to remember as where she'd last dug up some water and where she'd last found some food.

And that was hard enough to remember.

She had gone without a meal for weeks after her parents had been taken by him, the man of red and violet whose orange robes were hard to see in among the orangish-brownish rocks. He'd taken her parents. He hadn't been able to take her. He'd managed to capture a great deal of their ship, she wondered if it had been completely taken or the Federation had gotten their warning signals in time to get a ship to help the remainder. Not that she knew there was any. A sciencetific ship the _Revolutionary_ crewmen were not capable of making strong leadership decisions. That had been to its destruction- or so she assumed.

She'd watched them come down group by group. She wasn't really counting after 230. Twenty-five crewmen had a very slim chance of doing everything necessary to keep a ship running. When a group of twelve or fifteen had beamed down after 230 she'd given up.

She'd tried to establish contact with the ship only once with a handheld communicator. That had also almost gotten her captured. He knew she was out here. He might figure her dead but the things she'd done sometimes had probably gotten the message through- she was not going to lay down and die.

Once she'd gotten into a camp that his people had made. Made? Had she actually thought that? Flocked to was a better description. Some newly released girls, once crewmen on the _Revolutionary _were like aliens to the older men and women here. It was obvious they did not get many new arrivals. She'd snuck in when everyone was asleep. She'd used a sharp rock she'd pointed herself to kill most of the people there- minus the old crew members.

She'd let crewmembers live every time. Whenever she'd come across the corpse of one she'd buried it decently and used blood she got from a recent kill to write the word 'Revolutionary' in the dusty rock above the corpse. She'd fast whenever she came across one. She had yesterday evening.

It had been an old friend of hers. Mirale, a good nurse, had been like an older sister to her. When she found Mirale's body she'd had so much rage. So much she'd run like a wolf over the plains, hidden but fast, and she hadn't stopped.

She had in fact only just stopped when the newcomers had materialized. One of them was a Vulcon. Even though he couldn't see her she split her fingers in greating. If she ever found him dead she'd give him a more decent burial to suit his culture's customs. And she wouldn't kill for a period afterwards. She vowed this.

She looked at the others. The other four looked like they were from Earth, though different parts. She was born on Earth from parents born on Earth but hadn't seen Earth since she was four and her family took her to a planet- she could hardly pronounce the name much less remember it- for four years. After that her father was stationed on the Revolutionary, untill now.

She'd seen her father once since he'd been taken. What he'd been doing sickened her to the core but it was natural to all the nomads to do so. One good thing about the nomads is they couldn't reproduce; one bad thing was that they lived for a horribly long amount of time. One good thing was they weren't much of a threat untill he took ahold of their minds; one bad thing is the torchure they went through to become like this.

She watched the men taking readings. Damn, she could get caught if they picked up her life readings. She wondered if the Vulcon would sense her presence or whether one of the others would first. She tried guessing the ranks. Since the majority was in red with one yellow and one blue she guessed the blue to be the commanding officer. She liked the idea of a Vulcon being the leader. The two year period without much learning had made her thirst for knowledge. Knowledge that this Vulcon had and was about to lose.

The yellow one looked scared. She nearly laughed as he continued to look around wildly. She wanted to call out that there was nothing to see but instead was content to watch. Watch and learn. Surely there technology was better.

And so it was. The Vulcon had obviously noted her position and was beginning to move towards her.

Too late. She saw his movement in the rocks. She'd watched him so many times she could spot him quickly. She watched as no struggle was given- at first. But as their weapons and commnicators were removed and they saw his henchmen they grew a little shakier- as every other group had. And soon after hearing the last part- all too guessably about their fate- they started to fight.

They didn't do to bad, the Vulcon was excellent and so was one of the red shirts. However, as always more nomads came and started to overpower the group. She winced as she saw her mother among the group, wincing futher when she punched the Vulcon- knocking him on his back. Then as sweetly as an angel leaned down to kiss him. That kiss should be hers, she was her daughter!

She also promised herself, as she watched that one day, she'd get the man doing all this and choke him until his body could no longer bare it and he would die. One day…

**Alas, I will not inform you of poor Kirks condition... I suppose your all mad about that. However, I have three faithful reviewers who think I'm doing fine so there! Thanks to Aquamarine382, Schematization, and Elizabeth!**


	3. Confusion

**Chapter Three- Confusion**

_On the __Enterprise__, Bridge… _

_No one is attempting to help me?! _Kirk thought wildly as he continued to gasp for air. He tried to decipher what the noises were. Laughter…? He took all his strength and pushed upward in his seat. Thankfully his head came in contact with whomever- or whatever it was and loosened its grip. Unfortunately his head throbbed as he stood and turned to meet his attacker, his fists raised.

"Now Jim, you're not really going to knock out the Cheif Medical Surgeon are you?" The grin on the man's face was hysterical- if you weren't James T. Kirk at the time.

"Bones..." Pant, pant "I'm going….to knock… your face in." Kirk said dropping his alert posture to lean on his knees.

"Raising your arms helps." McCoy said.

"What?" Kirk asked appalled to think Bones was teaching him, the Captain, how to fight.

"Raise your arms you'll breathe better." McCoy said adding both volume and stress on his words.

Kirk glared but did as his doctor ordered. After all he was not one to disobey orders…

"McCoy, you've been the most fun this bridge has had in a half-hour!" Sulu exclaimed McCoy gave a mock bow coming to stand on the other side of Kirk, but facing the view screen instead of the doors- as Kirk was. Kirk looked over at him.

"I'm going to roast you alive…" He clenched his teeth together irritably.

"This is payback." McCoy protested.

"For what???" Kirk exploded the entire bridge seemed to freeze. McCoy looked as calm as ever.

"For not showing for your physical today." McCoy stated. Kirk looked ready to smack someone. He lowered his arms and glared at the doctor. McCoy and the entire bridge seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Kirks answer.

"Bones, if you don't get off this bridge this instant!" Kirk lunged towards his friend who quickly ran for the lift, getting on and closing the door just in time.

Kirk straightened up and ajusted his shirt. The crewmen on the bridge contained their giggles for a minute. "Sulu you have the conn, I have a physical scheduled." The crewmen watched as he got onto the lift. They watched as the doors closed…

Laughter exploded on the bridge. Crewmen, including Sulu, and Uhura laughed hard enough to miss the signal of irgency coming from the planet below. And so Scotty's attempt to signal the _Enterprise_ was in vain.

_In Sickbay… _

McCoy looked up as Kirk walked in and took a step back from the door. Kirk smiled at his old friend. "Is the doctor running from the duty of a physical?" Kirk asked sarcastically.

McCoy nearly wanted to sigh in relief. "I'm watching you Kirk, I'm watching."

"I'm not going to try anything, this darn hips been sore all week…" Kirk said rubbing his side gently.

McCoy instantly lost his alertness and had Kirk lie down. He checked his friend over and found nothing. By the third scan he was beginning to have a feeling Kirk was lying. He decided to play on.

"Hmmm…" He pretended to look over the readings seriously.

"What?" Kirk asked beginning to worry his game had ended with a real cause for worry. His hip had bugged him earlier but not all week…

"You seem to be in need of a simple operation Jim. Nothing much but you won't be on duty for a while…" Bones said waiting to see his friend's reaction.

Kirk winced. "How long?" He asked worried he'd be in the sickbay for the rest of the mission.

"Oh, a week or so. All depends" McCoy said.

"McCoy…" Kirks tone dropped considerably. But McCoy didn't consider it a threat. He was the doctor.

"I'm sorry Jim, had you reported this sooner you might have avoided this."

"If I don't allow you to preform the operation?" Kirk asked cautiously.

"You'll be here anyway being dosed with pain medicine that could leave you with lasting effects." McCoy said. He'd have to leave the room to laugh soon, his face felt ready to explode.

"Operation effects?" Kirk asked.

"I don't believe there's been a negative result ever recorded." McCoy said running over his notes. And it was true- no one ever put into a pretty deep sleep had ever had long-lasting negative effects…

"Fine…" Kirk grumbled. "But first let me speak to my crew." Kirk said getting up. He headed towards the bridge and sighed when he got there. Sulu was in his normal helms position, Uhura at her station but the other crewmen flocked around. No one seemed to want to sit still.

"Pick a station and stay there." Kirk said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone picked a position and sat down. "Uhura, raise Scotty or Spock please."

Uhura pushed a few buttons and nodded to Kirk. Kirk cleared his throat. "Kirk to landing party, Kirk to landing party."

Silence.

"Kirk to landing party…. Spock? Scotty? Chekov?!" Kirk met Sulu's eyes as the helmsmen looked back his eyes showing his bewilderment.

"Spock, come in please this is Captain Kirk." Kirk knew Spock wouldve answered if he could…

**Well you finall know, the good Captian is still good, and if it wasn't clear, McCoy was kidding about that operation, of course Kirk doesn't know that yet. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be very active!**

**Review!!!!!!!**


	4. Insanity

**Chapter Four**

_On the Planet…_

She made sure there was no one about then headed into the open to retrieve the fallen communicator.

She looked at it a minute and then looked around. She decided to get under cover before trying to communicate. The last time the enemy had picked up her signals but if the others had communicators maybe he would ignore this one.

She once again hid behind the rocks. "Hello?" She said.

_On the Bridge…_

Everyone heard the female voice. Kirk knew Spock hadn't taken any females with him. Who was that?

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, who are you and how did you get our communicator?"

_On the planet…_

She shook her head. He was foolish to be so loud. "Keep it down!" She whispered loudly. "I'm the only one left… making me the Captain of the Revolutionary." She said.

_On the Bridge…_

Kirk was surprised at the tone she used. "You don't sound much older then fifteen." He said. "How can you be Captain? And what do you mean 'only one left'?"

_On the Planet…_

"I'm the only survivor who knows the difference between a starship and a planet ok?" She said wishing that this guy would take a hint and keep it down. "I'm in danger speaking to you so listen carefully as I probaly won't be able to communicate again. I am the daughter of Captain Robin and her husband, First Officer Harrison. Your crew, the Vulcan and the other four, were captured. They won't be able to escape without help and theres no way through those guards he has. Get out of orbit- get the federation to send an army before it's too late!"

_On the Bridge…_

"What are you talking about?" Kirk said. He heard no response. "What happened to the crew? What will happen to Spock and the others?" Kirk's voice held a hint of anger, and a hint of fear.

_On the Planet…_

"Spock? Is that the Vulcan?" She asked. She heard a 'yes' come through the speaker and was thrilled she knew his name now. "Well he and the others, both your crewmen and mine, are all or all going to have there minds… I don't know the proper word…" She saw dust rising in the distance. Could be him or just some of his rowdy subjects…She knew she had to move or suffer the consquences. She left the communicater in the sand.

_On the Bridge…_

"Uhura, tell the transporter room to beam her up immediately." Kirk said. He signaled Uhura and she relayed the message. One minute went by, two minutes, Kirk wondered if something had gone wrong.

"They reported she must've moved, strange don't you think captian?" Uhura asked.

"Very strange." Kirk said. "You've been on duty long enough. Go get some rest." Kirk said

Uhura nodded her head gratefully and left the bridge. Kirk sat down at her station and ignored the surprised looks and started to review the things Uhura had heard during her time up here while Kirk was busy with McCoy.

An emergency signal? Uhura hadn't mentioned it. It had also come from the planet. Spock, Scotty or Chekov must've tried to get help. _Damn! Had Uhura heard that…_

Kirk pounded his fist on the table. Sulu jumped, as did others on the bridge. Kirk sighed. "Sulu you have the conn." He said before walking from the room.

_On the Planet…_

She walked further away from the spot, heading towards where she'd last found a proper hideout. It was a small cave in the shadow of the largest mountian range. It was strange, how quiet this mountian was. The mountian, which she liked to call Umpella, which meant 'hieght of freedom' in some foreign language, was the one thing all the prisoners seemed afraid of. They would stay far way from it, making it the perfect hideout.

In the cool dampness of the cave, a small pool of water trickled. She drank greedily. Then she moved back further into the shadows, where a small pile of food and extra clothing was stashed. She'd managed to gather extra supplies the Revolutionary crewmen had dropped. So long ago, the uniforms and other small belongings, had been a keepsake. Now, she'd used the extra uniforms to wear as she'd grown, but after a while they all became as red as the dirt outside with the dust. The dust was like a dye, even turning her once blonde hair into a redder shade of brown. It was useful in the fact it didn't stand out like a beacon when she moved.

She went to the back, where she'd kept notes of things by writing with a red rock. She had a wall covered in memorials. Now, she wrote another one for her fallen friend, and the vulcon. She then added three marks to her day count, since it had been three since she'd been here. She washing in the water, getting as clean as possible, then she ate some of the meager supplies.

She'd run out of the food brought from the Revolutionary about a year into her time on Nexu V. Afterward she'd had to survive on the other things possible. The nomadic idiots that ran around could go for weeks without food, eating the various insect life and small animals that ran about.

She'd been forced to do the same, hunting the small mice and other animals that somehow survived. She was alarmed about how thin she was, but it wasn't as bad as it could be. She was lean, but not overly unhealthy. Her storage of food and knowledge had allowed her to find anything she needed on this planet.

She knew Kirk was no fool, telling that by the questions he'd asked and the tone of his voice. He would indeed try to get his crewmembers back. But how without violating the Prime Directive?

She knew she was violating it, however, on most planets, you were considered a citizen if you time their lasted over two years. Now she was a citizen by that law, and if she interfered, instead of Kirk and the Enterprise, then she couldn't be held by that directive, moreso because she'd never sworn it, but still, she had a high expectation from her parents, that was the one thing that kept her in check.

She went outside and followed a path around the mountian going upwards until she came to a ledge where she could look out over the plains. It was comforting to see the dust from nomads traveling. She knew where they were by this, could see the way they were going. However, she could never know why.

She looked down at the ledge where she'd inscribed her name. "A-L-L-I-K-A" She spelled out loud. "Allika." The name seemed unfirmilar. Her voice seemed foreign. However, she bore the name with pride, remembering it's meaning- spirit with wings- in some other language.

How she longed to get off this giant dustball that made up a planet filled with insanity and terror, if only she was a spirit able to fly…


	5. Questionable

**Chapter Five- Questionable**

Spock slowly opened his eyes to see nothing. Only blackness. He sat up in the dark and held a hand in front of his face. He couldn't see it. Fear tickled him, causing him to glance around for anything that told him he wasn't blind.

There! He saw a small dim light and walked towards it. It ended and sitting outside was Kirk. Spock's first reaction was utter confusion. His second, alarm. Kirk was sitting there pleasant as could be nibbling on a crust of bread. He looked thin.

Spock cleared his throat, Kirk loked up at him, his head slightly bobbing as though he was intoxicated. Suddenly, Kirk jumped on him. Spock was startled to find he was weaker then Kirk, as though they'd suddenly switched strengths. Was this really how Kirk felt when he was fighting Spock? So weak and helpless.

Kirk punched Spock and the Vulcon tumbled to the ground, wincing as pain shot up his nerves. Kirk leaped on top of Spock and they rolled around, but Kirk always ended up on top.

Logic told Spock to get out of this fight, but he couldn't. Suddenly, out came a knife from Kirks belt and he shoved it down on Spocks left arm then out again with snake-like quickness. Spock screamed in pain, the green blood pouring out from the wound and staining his arm.

Spock started. He awakened to find himself in a dimly-lit room, with no doors or windows. Spock looked up to see a hard ceiling that also had no aparent entrances or exits. Pain shot up from his arm- it was so painful his vision blurred. He looked down to see his arm bleeding, exactly where Kirk had stabbed him. Spock lay still, pondering

Why? Spock asked himself. It didn't make sense. Unless he'd passed out from the pain, the entire incident was a dream, and dreams weren't real… were they? Spock had always been taught that dreams were nothing more and should be ignored- prevented if possible. Spock had never dreamed so vividly of harm coming to himself and to think it was Kirk was hard to consider.

Logic screamed at him it hadn't been Kirk, that someone else was playing a trick on him. Suddenly, he faded into blackness again

This time, he found himself in a sickbay, which he guessed to be the Enterprise, because McCoy stepped out from behind a wall. The Medical oficer looked at him with a scowl. "Face it Spock, after what you did, your no good to us."

Then McCoy lunged at Spock, once again Spocks opponet was more powerful. McCoy suddenly grabbed a hypo and shot it's contents into the Vulcon, who studied the label. It was a firmilar chemical mixture that would tighten his nerves, giving an illusion of pain if Spock jerked or moved suddenly. Spock just laid still, receiving blow after harmful blow from McCoy. Spock once again faded into silence.

This time, he didn't awake in the room, but in the sickbay. Kirk and McCoy were standing over him. Spock was wary, but logically deciding that those two fights were only illusions he spoke. "Captain, I had some very odd dreams about you and McCoy."

"We know Spock, we checked your memory. Your safe on the Enterprise." Kirk replied. Spock believed him. He sat up, testing his arm and nerves, but finding no pain when he did so.

"Those dreams were very vivid Captian." Spock commented. "And confusing."

"Like this?" Kirk roared, punching Spock hard. Spocks former pain returned then, and this time, he had no control whatsoever as he faded from conciousness.

He awoke to a warm cloth on his brow and a headache more painful then he could ever remember having. Amanda, his mother, suddenly appeared over him. "Lay still Spock, your very ill." Amanda commented dryly. Too dryly. Spock remembered the last time anyone had been ill Amanda was waorried sick.

Spock wondered if she was an illusion. He faded back into sleep…

He awoke to find himself still in his old room in his parents home on Vulcan. Spock sat up and to his relief, felt no pain. He got up and changed into some clothes that were set aside, and headed into the formal diningroom. His parents were talking and looked up smiling upon his entrance. His father got up and came towards him. At first, Spock was alert for another fight, then his father nodded repectfully. "How is your pain son?" Sarek asked. Spock was surprised but answered with equal formality, "I have none."

Sarek seemed pleased with this and went to sit down. Spock joined his parents and they ate a pleasant meal. Amanda asked her son about his memories. Spock told her about the fights and she didn't hold a sign of surprise.

"Spock, you accidently murdered someone close to the Captain and McCoy. Sarek and I have had many a trial in getting you back safe, however, we think Kirk and the others on the Enterprise may come back to hurt you, be on your guard."

Spock gave a puzzling look. "Who did I murder?" Spock asked, not remembering that in any of his… past.

"Joanna McCoy, a close friend of Kirk and daughter of Leonard." Amanda answered.

Spock shook his head. That couldn't be true. He stood. "I'm going to take a walk." He said.

"Very well Spock." Amanda said, Sarek didn't even look up from the table.

The second Spock left, he felt a heavly blow to the back of his head and he was once again submerged into darkness.

When he awoke, he was alone and confused on the ground, which was dusty. He looked around and judged he must've been kidnapped and left to die on the Fire Plains of Raal, which were avoided due to the intense heat which gave these plains their name.

_At the fortress…_

It was a large sandstone fort whose walls held the coldness inside and protected the dwellers from phasers. This type wasn't uncommon however, expecially with the advanced systems Nexu V had gotten.

Through the Revolutionary's crew, a surplus of supplies had been gathered and things learned. The leader, one of the three sane creatures on the planet, had ruthlessly used this extra technology to his favor. Now his domain was scanner proof and phaser proof.

Before, he'd had to use his mind to suck up the information hidden in a captives brain and replace it with confusing memories to place the victim in a sort of trance until he summoned their minds to link with his.

The other creature was the girl who'd escaped him two years before. He had tried every which way to bait her and put her under his control, even offering her her sanity in return for her service. She'd refused by not answering and slaughtering his nomadic fighters.

The only other sane creature were the small animals that prowled about. The source of food for his insane nomads were saner then the nomands themselves! He laughed at this ironic thought. His cackles stopped when one of the few able to hold a continuous mind link entered.

Ga'Seger was a brawny fellow, who was once a humaniod of vast knowledge. His knowledge was too beneficial to lose and so he was allowed sanity so long as the mind link was established.

It was painful to break the mind link, which was hard to do, but not impossible. If Ga'Seger was confused or completely against his master suddenly the mind link would vanish and Ga'Seger would have a constant pain until the mind link was re-established or he died.

Ga'Seger bowed deeply to his Master, who had one name that was known- Master. Master is was Ga'Seger was told to call the man so call him that he did. "Master, I have finished with the Vulcan, he was difficult, but he is complete." Ga'Seger didn't stop bowing as he spoke, he would only rise if told to.

"Very good." Came the raspy voice of the Master. "Finish the others."

"It will be done my Master." Ga'Seger replied. After bowing again, the servent left his Master, to do his unquestionable biding.

**Well, besides the fact I'm not all that pleased with the numbers of reviews, I've decided to give you the present of an early update. From now on, I'll do it on Fridays.**


	6. Bemused

A/N: An unusually long and exciting Chapter for you my good readers! Maybe this one will be worth some reviews? I've got well over 700 hits... strange... I am going to most likely continue anyway, for my deep love of this idea and plot.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six- Bemused**

Kirk was tired. twenty-two hours had uncovered nothing and regardless of McCoys orders, Kirk hadn't had more then an hour nap in that time. Kirk couldn't sleep. Not when so much was going on. The once subtle bridge crew were alert and in constant motion, relaying scanner findings to the computers, getting the results to the different sections, and getting a final answer about whether any of there former crew could be in the scanned proxcimity.

So far nothing had been found besides the normal nomads who came in all sorts species, including a large number of humans which were guessed to be the former crew of the Revolutionary.

Kirk was now sitting at a board meeting which was missing three of it's number. Kirk made a mental note of making it a rule when exploring unknown, but possibly dangerous planets that the landing parties were not to consist of more then two of the staff members who were usually attending these meetings.

Spock counted as two in Kirks eyes. The Vulcan was not only the Science Officer, but First Officer as well. Spocks valuable and logical explanations would come in handy about now.

"Jim, you gonna start this or take a nap?" McCoy asked, nudging his friend with his foot under the table.

"Well, Bones, and the rest of you, I have nothing to report, I was waiting for one which has anything of value." Kirk asked. The room remained silent.

"Alright then, we have one of three options." Kirk said. "Leave, and get the Federation to come to figure this out, but of course that option could take anywhere from six months to a year. We could attempt to beam down, however since Ms. Harrison, if that is indeed the female we contacted, had already stated that _that_ should be out of the question. Our final option is to beam up someone, see if we can make sense of what happens down there to the people."

"Captain, did she, I mean, Ms. Harrison, mention that she was the only one who knew the difference between a starship and a planet? It seems unlikely that a person from down there could be of much help." Sulu said.

"Unless Ms. Harrison is the one beamed up." McCoy said. It would be an almost impossible task though."

"Couldn't the sensors pick up gender differences and DNA?" Kirk asked.

"Gender differences sure, but DNA's questionable. It's not been necessary to do that although it's supposedly possible." Sulu said.

"Thank you Sp-Sulu." Kirk said. "I don't want to risk beaming up every single female to find her. Couldn't we guess that she's somewhere in hiding… trying to stay away from the nomads?"

"That's true Captain, but the place is a desert with only two mountain ranges, each stretching an area of about thrity-two hundred kilometers squared. The time it'll take us to search those would be no quicker then bring the females on one by one." Sulu said.

"Well it'll save us food." Kirk pointed out. "I wish another ship was nearby that we could contact. We could use the help."

"But Captain, the USS Roosevelt is only a two hour distance away at warp two." Sulu said.

"Then signal them on a small emergency basis." Kirk said, directing his order towards Uhura. "Sulu, do you happen to know the Captains name?"

"Yes Sir, last I checked it's Captain Saratoga." Sulu said.

"Oh.. fabulous." Kirk said he seemed to ponder something then looked at the individuals in the room. "Go back to your stations. Sulu, alert me when the Roosevelt gives a reply."

Kirk waited to see if anyone lingered with questions. His arm snaked out to grab Sulu as he walked passed. "Sulu, that information about the Roosevelt would've been a godo report…"

"Sorry Captain, I didn't remember until you mentioned a ship." Sulu said, looking genuinely apologetic.

"Alright." Kirk said, releasing the helmsmen. Sulu walked out behind the others.

Only two were left in the room. Kirk looked over at the Medical Officer who was still sitting calmly in his chair. "Yes Bones? I take it you have something to say..?"

"Jim, this chair doesn't have my name inscribed on it, yet I sit in it as proud as you do yours. The sign next to my door with my name slids out as easily as a hot knife goes through butter. Your name wasn't written in the history books until you made the choices that got you in that Captains chair on the bridge. Neither was Spocks, nor Scotty's. They choose to go down, even asked you. You didn't force them down there, neither did they force themselves. Don't blame yourself anymore. They aren't going to be happy coming back to a grumpy Captain who hasn't gotten any sleep. So go rest and let it go Jim, otherwise you'll find yourself written on the list of foolish people who made simple, but costly, mistakes and blamed themselves about it. I ain't no preacher, but _logically_, you need to let it go and get some sleep.

"Thank you Dr. Spock." Kirk said sacastically. "I'll keep that in mind." Kirk said it jokingly, but McCoy could tell his words had sunk in.

"Your welcome Captain thickhead." McCoy said, standing. He walked out after knocking Jims forhead with his knuckles. Kirk sat there a while then left to go to his room.

After laying on his bed, Kirk allowed his mind to wonder back to the Roosevelt. Saratoga, or Captain Saratoga, was an unusual girl. She was a young officer and was always given the most senior officers to help guide her.

She was also a test. A guinea pig of the Federation. She was the first Captain to be trained not through the academy but through an apprenticeship under the former Captain, Vincent O'Conner. Vincent had been an unusual fellow, a rather quiet man who'd kept to himself. It was amazing he'd been the one selected to train Saratoga, however Kirk knew why. She was his only friend, becoming so after her mother died. With Vicent being the only relative around, he'd had the challenge of raising an eleven year old girl.

Now she was a twenty-eight year old women and a starship captain. Saratoga's name, however, was enough to descibe her. She was of Alaskian decent, and still retained many of the unique facial features. She was also a fighter, if Kirk remembered well enough.

She'd been given an assignment with him a couple years ago as a training mission, without Vicent. Needless to say, she did quite well and so did Kirk and Saratoga's relationship. That was five years ago.

Kirk wondered about how she was coping with Vicents death. Vincent wasn't perfectly healthy and Kirk had heard the man had died from a heart attack. Kirk had sent Saratoga a message in which he'd attempted to pour out his heart for her grief, but when he hadn't heard back he'd become worried that she was offended.

Now Kirk had no idea what to expect…

* * *

Allika saw the Vulcan. Sitting shivering with cold. Regardless the days on Nexu V were hot, the nights were quite nippy. Allika approached the Vulcon causiously. She unslung the pack she wore and dug out one of the old phasers she'd kept after the Revolutionary crew had been captured. She only used a phaser when absolutely necessary.

She sent a beam onto one of the rocks, heating it as she'd done only a couple times before. She'd used the heat to attract the nomads and kill them, minus the old crew members. She didn't like to kill, but hated those intolerable savages. As far as she remembered, there was no cure for madness.

The Vulcan creeped closer to the warmth. He kept glancing at her as if he was frightened. She guessed that the memory the orange-skinned man had given him was one of pain and fear. Of course, that was the only type he ever gave. The man was as savage as his treatment. She remembered the one time she'd gotten one of the nomads to talk. He'd been a former Revolutionary crewmember on the brink of death.

He'd not been completely conscious. He kept looking around, saying names of his friends and acting like he was defending himself. She'd calmed him down with a song she'd remembered from her former life. He'd died peacefully that night, lulled into the never-ending sleep with an extremely old lullaby.

Allika also pulled out some food. She remembered Vulcans didn't like meat, and only brought out the few edible vegetables she had manage to grow on her mountain with the seeds she'd gotten from the Revolutionary. Why those seeds had been brought done was a mystery. She guessed that the last group planned ahead, guessing they might make an extended stay on Nexu V. They'd been right.

It was the first time she'd tried farming, and she'd learned enough to cause her to make another attempt. The vegetables, only two carrots and three potatoes (things that were above ground had withered from the heat) were her last of the crop. She'd have to go the rest of the time on meat after the vegetables were gone. None of the fruits had survived.

She handed him a carrot and bite off hers as an example. He tasted it cautiously. He soon finished the vegetable, and Allika fed him a potato. She finished off a potato and let him eat the other carrot. The last potato she stuck in her pack for later. Potato's where her favorite, and she liked them raw, although she had attempted to cook with them before she was marooned on Nexu V.

"Spock?" She said the name with a bit of a start, not used to her own voice.

The Vulcan looked up, a puzzled expression on his face. "Sp-ock?" He repeated slowly.

Allika looked up in surprise. She'd never been able to communicate with the nomads, let alone have them repeat what she'd said. She tried something. Pointing to Spock she again said his name. Pointing to herself, she said: "Allika."

"Al-ee-kah." Spock said slowly. Allika was in wonder that he was still intelligent enough to speak. She had an idea then, she slowly walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and his face only a few inches away. She looked into his eyes, almost with a sympathetic dull to her eyes.

Spock suddenly reached out and put his hands on her face. Her first reaction was to jerk away, but something told her to remain put. She felt an odd sensation, like a cold flame inside of her, reading her thoughts, reading her memories. She remained put, trying to bring up the important memories that Spock should know.

'_What happened?' _A voice asked. It was easy to recognize Spocks monotoned voice, and she tried to respond, wondering if it would work.

'_You were captured, your mind has been tampered with.'_ She said.

'_Are we on Vulcan?'_ The vocie asked.

'_No we're on Nexu V.'_ Allika brought up the memory of Spock's party fighting. _'Here you are fighting the enemy.' _

Spock suddenly showed her a memory, or a series of memories, she felt his pain at each one. Thrice Spock was hit by people he thought friends. She quickly brought up her conversation with Kirk, Spock seemed to grab the information from her, her head ached as he tried to view the scene beyond her capable speed. She suddenly sank from herself, into a world of peaceful darkness.

* * *

Scotty could not believe what was going on. Besides being whipped by his Captain while Kirk laughed evilly, this was the worst thing he'd ever gone through. He was being beaten by his close friend, Chekov, in a brutal battle where Chekov was uncommonly stronger, smarter, and quicker then Scotty himself.

Scotty felt each blow. Felt each heavy blow as his close friend attacked him with savage-like eagerness. Scotty couldn't stop the burst of tears. "Why?" He screamed, his mind scrambling to find an answer. Suddenly, Chekov smacked him hard in the cheek, and Scotty fell, however, instead of the hard feeling of a floor, Scotty's cheek hit sand as he crashed.

Scotty just lay there moaning for a while. He finally opened his eyes, seeing only a large streak of sand stretching out to the horizon in front of him. He looked around and saw Spock coming at him from the side, anger displayed on his normally calm features.

Spock punched Scotty in the stomach, doubling the engineer over. "Murderer!" Spock screamed at Scotty. Scotty could not remember ever killing anyone in cold blood. Sure, he'd fired his phaser, but never killed anyone that was completely defensless. Had he?

Spock overpowered Scotty easily, and the next thing Scotty knew was being alone, out in the middle of nowhere, with only sand surrounding him like an island in the sea. For the first time in his life, Scotty felt truly alone and unwanted.


	7. Annoyance

**Chapter Eight **

Kirk rubbed his temples for the third time within the hour. Saratoga had responded, however was being very unhelpful and as uncoopertive as a bull- a thick headed one at that. She wasn't the one Kirk was talking to, but rather her First Officer, Mr. Mason, who was a bulky fellow. He seemed to be in charge of the entire conversation, but Kirk knew Saratoga was hearing it all and relaying her responses to Mason who would in turn relay them to Kirk.

"Mr. Mason, I consider it an insult that you would so openly challenge us after coming two hours off course. Besides that it's completely illogical, in the words of my missing First Officer. If he were present, I'm sure he'd find a logical way of dealing with you, however if he were present, there would be no need. So I am going to say this. Either choose or put on your superior officer, Ms. Saratoga." Kirk said. On Mr. Masons signal, the transmission ended. Sulu glanced back at Kirk.

"I feel bad for you Captain." Sulu said. "But I must say your doing well."

"Sulu you do realized with Spock, Chekov, and Scotty gone, you are the next person who gains control of the _Enterprise_ when I'm not around?"

"Yes sir." Sulu replied.

"Good, it's our turn to be difficult. Your going to be the speaker from now on, I'll be listening in my quarters, relaying answers via the intercom." Kirk said. Sulu nodded, took the captian chair and stuck the headphone in his ear to hear Kirk.

The transmission was back on shortly after Kirk had left. Sulu hoped Kirk was ready from his position in his room.

"Ah Kirk…?" This time, the voice was feminine, and a moment later the screen revealed a lovely black-hair Alaskian with dazzling blue eyes.

"Kirks shift is up, I'm Lt. Sulu." Sulu said.

"Ah, I see Kirk still likes getting even." The female said. "I'm Saratoga, Captain of the _Roosevelt_."

Kirks voice suddenly filtered into Sulu's headphone. "Tell her Captain Kirk is still the best at getting even."

"Well Saratoga," Sulu said, "Our Captain is still revered as the best for getting even. He has repeatedly asked for your decision, may I have it?"

"Just what is the Roosevelt expected to do?" Saratoga asked.

Sulu waited a second before replying, however, Kirk's response never came. "You are to help us search for our five missing crewmen, including First Officer Spock, Ensign Chekov, and Chief Engineer Scott." Sulu said. "The details of this search can be related in a private meeting after you've decided. You are also asked to give any extra hands if we decide to beam down a force, or attempt to beam anyone up."

"Sulu, I couldn't have said that better myself!" Kirks excited voice said. "Keep thinking like that and you'll be in the Captians chair permantly before long."

"And what if I say no?" Saratoga asked.

"Well then it's just another sign that the apprenticeship method your instuctor believed in doesn't cover everything necessary- like comradeship with others." Sulu retorted. Kirk could be heard clapping over Sulu's headphone.

Saratoga glared at the Asian, almost looking like a wolf. Sulu held her gaze. She was the one to look away. "Very well, we agree, I'll beam over within the hour with two of my officers to discuss plans. Two security guards will be with me." Saratoga said. "In the mean time, tell Kirk his eavedropping isn't as secret as he'd like."

"A Captain has his rights, except when she abuses them." Sulu replied hotly. This Saratoga sure could get under peoples skin. Sulu ended the trasmission, leaned back, and let out a loud long sigh.

* * *

Chekov sobbed. He was alone, and the memories and the marks that proved the memories to be true were the only necessary cause. However, Chekov was hungry, tired, and weak. He was completely alone and he felt as worthless as a piece of old machinery that was so outdated it could be considered ancient.

He couldn't remember his crime, but his punishment was too terrible to forget. Kirk, Sulu, and Uhura, always hurting him. Sulu had even burned a mark onto his leg which hurt constantly. The mark was like a backwards 'S' with a dot inside the bottom curve. Chekov just sat there and starved.

After the crimes he'd apparently committed, he didn't even care.


	8. Inquiries

**A/N: Look, sorry to all you readers, but I'm having a bad week, I just found out some horrible news about my best friend, and I am struggling with a ton of stress. Bare with my if the days I update fluctuate. **

**Chapter Nine **

Allika awoke to a damp cloth being rubbed on her forhead. She moaned, the headache returning, but not as severe as the one that had caused her to pass out. She blinked until she could finally see. The Vulcan, Spock, was leaning over her, administering to her as best as he could.

The damp cloth felt good, and she just lay there a while. He cradled her head to give her some water and for the first time in two years she didn't care if she'd ever find more, she just drank her fill.

"Thank you, I owe you my sanity." Spock said. "I couldn't repay this debt in a lifetime after how deeply I might've hurt you."

"I wouldn't have cared so long as you'd used the sanity to get back at our enemies." Allika replied.

"Well spoken, I will indeed use this gift to our mutual benefit, and the others imprisoned here. Never again shall I take my sanity so lightly."

"I wonder how I managed to get you to mind link with me.." mused Allika, sitting up with Spock's help.

"Somehow, you temporarily gave me enough sanity to remember how to do so. How have you heard of this Vulcan technique?" Spock asked.

"I studied Vulcans intensily, I always liked how they did things." Allika replied.

"If it is any help to the debt I owe, I will tell you almost anything you like about my planets culture and techniques." Spock said.

"I'll remember that, however, I think we should first get over to my… home." Allika said, finding no other word to describe her cave on Umpella.

"Home?" Spock said, eyebrow going up as a sign of puzzlement. Allika laughed.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"What?" Spock said, other eyebrow going up.

"Move your eyebrows!" Allika said.

"Vulcan's bodies are not… wired like yours. My heart is here." Spock placed his hand under his left armpit, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"You have green blood right?" She asked.

"Correct." Spock showed her the scab on his arm from the knife wound. "This is an example."

"It must hurt." She said, examining the wound.

"I can ignore pain, make it subconcious." Spock replied.

"Wish I could…" Allika said wistfully. Then she stood. "Well we're losing daylight. Umpella's not far."

"Umpella?" Spocks eyebrow again rose. Allika smiled in amusement.

"It's what I call the tallest mountain… well at least in it's range. The nomads avoid it."

"I surmise the nomads are the other Revolutionary crew?" Spock asked.

"And others. It's like several planets developed intergalactic travel and came here."

"Not unlikely. However, I must say that I haven't seen the technology that this planet is supposedly capable of. The scanners read a shield that could block phasers, and scanners. I was unable to determine anything else beyond the shield." Spock said.

"That'll be hell." Allika replied. "I mean.. the fortress where you were…harmed."

"Hell is a good word, however uncorrect." Spock suddenly stopped her. She saw figures moving towards them. She dug in her pack and pulled out a small dagger-like spear. It had a short hilt-like handle that was made of wood and a sharpened stone as a point. She pulled out a second and tossed it to Spock.

"Never needed more then one, however I'm glad I made the second." Allika said. Spock hefted the weapon.

"It's got good balance for such crude elements." Spock said.

"These two rocks were shaped by phaser. That was the only time I'd used the phasers. I have five and two power packs." She said.

"With you?"

"I have one phaser, however, I'd prefer not to use it. It'll attract… him." She said.

"Who?" Spock asked.

"The orange-skinned man you saw upon your arrival?" Allika reminded the Vulcan. She knew the figures were nomads, however she could tell that they weren't under a mind-link, meaning they weren't dangerous. However, she continued to grasp the weapon, ready to fight, or kill…

Spock had the better vision, therefore he could tell quickly it was a group of three. When the pair got closer, Allika lowered her weapon. All of them were former Revolutionary crewmen, including her mother.

"Put down your weapon, they aren't under mind control, and their former crewmen." She said.

Spock stuck the weapon in his belt were he could easily get to it. Allika followed his example.

"If you have extra leather or tough cloth, I can make scabbards." Spock said.

"I might, lets avoid the nomads, walk around them… oh and act insane." Allika added.

Spock and Allika passed them without incident. They were moving along when suddenly Spock felt a weight on his back and he was forced to the ground. The being tried to strangle his quarry, however, Allika acted swiftly. She threw her dagger spear with deadly acuracy. It hit the attackers chest right through the heart. He toppled over in the sand dead.

"I would expect someone such as yourself to have better respect for life." Spock said.

"It's kill or be killed out here. After two years of living here, I should understand that. Besides, it's better to kill a man then let him kill you so the orange-skinned man can continue to torture the countless others who might come here if I don't have your help." Allika retorted.

"Well spoken, however, crippling him would've been signifigant." Spock said. Allika shook her head.

"They'll fight to their last breath. They have no concern for their own lives once they are under control, as he was."

"Very well, I submit to your superior knowledge of our enemies." Spock said. "However, would you do the same to a crewmen?"

"Better is the good of the many then the good of the one." Allika quoted. She'd heard it out of one of the many Vulcan-written books she'd read.

"Your loyalty remains, yet not enough to cause foolish actions. Fasinating." Spock said.

"Let's go." Allika said, shrugging off the compliment. She let Spock go on ahead, saying she was going to inspect the body. Inspect it she did. Regardless of the many stains the shirt was recognizable. The shirt her father had so often worn…

"Rest in peace, father." Allika said. Then she tearlessly followed Spock.


	9. Strange

**Chapter Ten**

The Enterprise and Roosevelt continued to scan the mountains, one ship to each range. Neither ship had found anything worth mentioning and so radio silence was maintained. Kirk and Saratoga were meeting on the _Enterprise_ when they suddenly found themselves alone in Kirks room.

Saratoga looked at Kirk. "I'm sorry you know, I guess it's just hard to forget. You love your ship, yet I can never love mine."

"I think the past should remain there." Said Kirk, wanting to avoid this conversation.

"Like Vincent?" Saratoga asked, her voice like a knife. Kirk looked up.

"No, Vicent's memory is a good one, ours isn't so pleasant." Kirk replied.

"Maybe for you, but I'll never forget the deceptive kiss you gave me." Saratoga said.

"It wasn't deceptive, I was much younger and-"

"Two years ago Kirk! Two!" Saratoga said. "Two long years since I could breath without feeling that kiss on my lips!"

Kirk didn't reply instead he leaned over and pleasantly touched his lips to hers. It was a sweet thing, that Kirk ended abrutly. "There, theres a second for you to consider." Kirk snapped.

Saratoga smirked. Then she stood and as she walked by, she leaned over to kiss him. The passion exploded and they remained lip-locked for several seconds. Kirk looked up at her.

"We have a duty." Kirk said.

"To what? A Federation whose laws are made by rich bastards and whose orders are carrried out by loveless captains?" Saratoga asked. "Let's change what we can…" Again she touched her lips to his.

"No." Kirk said, pulling away. "My duty is to my ship and the crewmen missing. I cannot allow you to interfere with that. I'm sorry Saratoga."

"Then you don't love me?" Saratoga asked, her eyes glistening with sorrow.  
"No." Kirk confirmed.

Saratoga left then, not caring who she passed in the hallways that saw her tears. McCoy happened to notice though, and he thought for a minute about if he should go see Kirk or not. The doctor knew that Kirk and Saratoga were friends though, and decided to let Kirk handle his own problems for once.

* * *

Scotty and Chekov stared at one another they didn't know whether either one was a friend or enemy. Once or twice, one had tried to speak to the other, but found themselves unable to communicate. Chekov, shrugging it off as a mirage, walked away, towards the mountains in the distance, several thoughts coming to his mind… 

Scotty on the other hand followed Chekov, curious about where they were and what was going on.

They traveled like that for an hour. Chekov always the same distance or more from Scotty. Scotty tried to get closer, but Chekov, fear in his eyes, would dart forward. Scotty decided just to wait.

They soon caught sight of two figures up ahead. Chekov stopped frightened, but Scotty went forward to see who and what the firgures were. He darted behind some rocks and looked up, but didn't see anyone. The next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain on his neck and he feel into unconciousness...

* * *

The Master was enraged. He'd felt the Vulcons sudden leave of his insane state, sudden understanding and the Master knew who to blame.

The girl, Allika, was going to find herself in a very unpleasent situation very soon. She'd even murderer her own father to save the Vulcons life. The second in a growing number of sane people on this planet. His planet.

The Master groaned, sitting up in his bed. He took a stroll outside the fortress where some nomads were gathered. Among them was a certain women, one he knew Allika would do anything to save. Anything... The Master grabbed the women, ignoring her screams as his nails dug into her arm. He carried her inside, and summoned to himself a nomad to send a dream to... The nomad would tell Allika, and Allika would come to the rescue- come to her doom!

* * *

**Didn't think I could write so dark... oh well. Another idea popped in my head. What about killing Allika off. After all, she IS quite the creepy character... hmmm I'll think on that. Anyway, I would love reviews. My days will flop a bit these next few weeks but I WILL update at some point. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Delusions

**Delusion**

Allikah was looking over Spock while keeping an eye on the nomads beginning to gather a little ways off from her mountain stornghold of Umpella. It was growing darker, but as always the sands glass-like reflections kept enough light to see somewhat.

"That'll be fiine." Spock said, standing. Allikah watched as he inspected her trove of small treasures. Some were useless, others priceless.

"The phasers are to your left." Allikah said.

Spock looked over a bit and got sight of them. They were an older model and dust had collected on them. He picked one up to inspect it. Allikah stood and leaned against the cave wall, facing the nomads. Two more were approaching, but they passed by the camp, heading in a line for Umpella. Allikah grabbed a bow, one of her other makeshaft weapons she'd created. She had an arrow about ready to fire when Spocks hand moved the weapon away.

"I'm just warning them off!" Allikah said, a little perturbed.

"Their from the Enterprise, Scotty and Chekov." Spock said. "But why are they walking so far apart..?" Spock thought out loud.

"One of two possiblities, the one out front-"

"Chekov." Spock interrupted.

"Chekov could be sane and Scotty under control to follow him, however more then likely, Chekov's under his control and Scotty's following. However, if that is so, then Scotty might be partically sane, retrivable, if you can use the Vulcan technique." Allikah said.

"I will." Spock said.

By now, the pair were already climbing. Allikah motioned Spock into the shadows so they could take the pair by surprise.

Spock grabbed Chekov and pinched his neck, Allikah jumped out in front of Scotty, bow drawn. Scotty stopped, as if inspecting Allikah. Spock came over and took Scotty's face between his hands. Allikah watched Chekov while Spock attempted to help Scotty.

Allikah saw Scotty moan and he dropped to the floor, or would have, if Spock hadn't have caught him. "You didn't repeat your mistake with me did you?" Allikah asked. Scotty was laid on the floor to rest. Spock reached for a blanket to cover him with before answering.

"No, but he was hard to connect with." Spock said.

"Will you try Chekov?" Allikah asked.

"Yes." Spock said.

"Well, I'm getting some rest." Allikah said, going to the very back of the cave where there was an oddly shaped rock that Allikah obviously used as a bed.

Spock put his hands on Chekov, and encountered a force greater then any he'd felt in his life.

* * *

Kirk's ship ended up being the first to find anything. The scanners showed several beings. Kirk wasn't taking any chances though. He ordered a communicator beamed down, and time would take care of itself.

McCoy was the one who was currently the problem. He was on Kirk's case about the amount of rest Kirk had gotten. Kirk was trying to ignore the doctor, but this only served to cause more trouble. As Kirk sat in the infirmary, McCoy paced around angrily.

"Kirk I'm a doctor and as such I'm telling you you need rest!' McCoy slammed a fist on the table next to Kirk. Kirk looked up at McCoy in suprise.

"I'm not the one in a fit of rage doctor." Kirk said.

"Jim grow up! Your not invinsible, start caring for your body before you get hurt!" McCoy said loudly. Nurse Chapel, who'd come in to see what the noise was about, quickly turned to leave.

"I know that doctor!" Kirk said, standing up to face McCoy. "Learn your place! Mines the Captain of the Enterprise and my duty is on that bridge."

"This won't help Spock! This won't help anyone down there Jim!" McCoy said venomously.

"What would you know- your a doctor not a Captain!" Kirk shouted.

"That's right I'm a doctor, it'll be me who has to sort through the physical remains of this little adventure! Me who will have to explain to Starfleet why their finest Captain and First Officer are unable to preform their duty! I might lose them, but I will not stand by and loose you!" McCoy said, becoming hoarse.

Kirk remained quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry Bones." He said quietly. "I forgot how much this effects you too, I'll rest, I promise." Kirk said. McCoy didn't reply for a long time.

"I'm sorry too Jim, because I can't take this burden for you and I'm glad I can't." McCoy said.

"Honest as ever huh Bones?" Kirk asked, putting a hand on McCoys shoulder. Kirk gave the doctor an encouraging squeeze, then walked out.

**Might as well finish...**


End file.
